Start Anew
by Melvin01
Summary: What as the people from the ark survive in a world where they were a fresh start.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A New Beginning**

My shaky hands released the gray wool fabric that was sitting on Monty's shoulders, giving my arms free movement once again. I looked into his eye, staring into his soul, trying desperately to convey my troubled feelings. He gave a small nod, showing that he understood what I did. Turing, the genius walked through the camp gates, towards the rest of his people.

As Monty entered the camp Bellamy frowned in my direction. He strode forward with his confident demeanor and came to stand next to me.

"We deserve a drink." The statement was blunt but it brought a small smile to my lips.

"Have one for me." My reply deepened his frown, giving him doubts to my intentions.

"Hey, we can get through this." His supportive character shining.

"I'm not going in." I stated sealing my fate.

"Clarke if you need forgiveness…" He looked at me seriously, "I'll give that to you. Your forgiven." But it couldn't be that easy, I can't accept a few words.

"Please come inside." He almost, practically, begged me.

"Take care of them for me." He tried to interrupt me but I continued on. "Seeing their faces everyday, it's gonna remind me of what I did to get them here."

"What we did." He tried to get through my defenses again. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I bear it, so they don't have to."

"Where you gonna go." He asked desperately.

"I don't know." I spoke softly, leaning forward to huge him. Giving him a quick kiss to the cheek.

Then I turned and strode away from the camp, away from my people.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

( _Timeskip to when Lexa is about to be shot by_ _Titus_ )

He raised the gun, pointing it at the door way. The doorway in which held my lifeline, Lexa. I need to get there, stop the bullet, keep her alive. I force all my anger, rage, sadness, all my emotions funnelled into one movement. I sprung to the side moving in front of the commander, intercepting her pain.

The pain started in my upper right chest, moving through my body until it emerged out through my back. The pain from my landing was nothing compared to the pain from the metal devil that just shot through my body. Then it went black.

My eyes saw nothing, but my others senses were on alert, including the sense that centered around pain. Pain was the high feeling running through my body.

I groaned, expressing my pain verbally while I also slowly opened my eyes. The bright light at first blinded me, but my vision was soon reclaimed allowing my location to be known. I was in, what looked to be, the medical wing of the Polis Tower. There was giant rugs hung on the stone walls, giving the room a medieval look.

Continuing my examination of the room I noticed multiple beds and medical looking plants, jars, and bandages. Moving my eyes to the next interesting thing I noticed a woman, more a girl, at a wooden table. From the sound of it she was crushing a substance while humming something.

I tried to sit up but before I even got a inch of the furs another groan escaped me, this time catching the attention of the girl. She turned and immediately noticed my discomfort.

"Wanheda don't move you will cause yourself more pain." She chastised me, sternly. Giving in I comply and lay back down.

"Is Lexa alright?" I manage out through my parched lips and a scratchy throat.

"We need to focus on you right now. How do you feel?" The girl quickly changed the subject. I was about to continue and ask about Lexa but quickly realized that water was my major priority.

"Wat… water." I scratch out. The girl quickly leaves my bedside and goes to one of the many wooden tables. She grabs a metal cup and dips it into a barrel, coming up filled with clear water. When she lifts it to my lips I greedily chug the liquid, relishing the smooth feeling on my tongue.

"You must rest, your wound is still healing." She informed me as she left my side once more. I try and talk again but a sudden tiredness hits me. Resting my head against the furs my eyes close and I relax.

( _A day later_ )

The girl who worked in the Polis Tower hospital, whose name I learned was Aiyana, was currently cleaning and reapplying my bandages. She worked with steady but inexperienced hands.

"How long have you been practicing medicine?" I ask my impromptu doctor, causing her to smile.

"Not very long, half a season. Are you experienced in medicine Wanheda?" She asked.

"Yes, my mother was a doctor and I was very observant to her methods." I reply also smiling, enjoying the little peace my life was so kind to gift me.

"Well maybe one da…" She was interrupted as the double door swung open granting access to a grounder guard and the commander herself. Aiyana immediately stands from her crouching position and turns to the commander, bowing in respect while also greeting Lexa with a simple _Commander._

"Wanheda lives. No surprise considering your previous accomplishment." Lexa states as a greeting and a maybe a slight complement. She continues on not letting me get a word in. "The situation worsens at Arkadia and your people need your leadership."

"So nothing new." I try for humor, failing as Lexa frowns slightly and motions for me to rise out of bed. Noticing this Aiyana speaks to the commander quickly, "Commander, she should not rise." Lexa simply waves away her concerns.

"Prepare, we leave later today for Arkadia where the army of the 12 clans wait." She finishes her command and leaves the room swiftly. Once the doors close Aiyana lets out an audible breath and comes to help me out of bed. As soon as I am balanced on my two feet I notice the thin garments that sit on my body.

"What am I to wear?" I direct my question to the young girl next to me. This pulls a smile to Aiyana's lips. "The commander had her cloth makers design and construct you two attires. One for battle and one for the Throne room." She then smiles bigger, "They are the most beautiful clothing I ever seen. Elegant blues with smooth leather. Armor that will withstand the sharpest blades."

She continued on with her exaggerated observations, while leading me towards a mobile dresser like when the president offered me clothes in Mnt Weather. When the dresser was opened to display the fabrics I was immediately taken back. The Armor was almost exactly like Lexa's wartime attire but the red cape was colored a deep blue and the leather freshly polished. Looking to the other clothes I spotted the dress like design. It was a elegant dress but at the same time it was a riders fabric. Looking the clothes over once more I reached for the dress like clothes. Before my hand made contact with the cloth Aiyana stopped me. "No. Stand straight and let me dress you Wanheda." I was at first taken back but quickly recovered and moved back. Her hands worked fast and efficiently.

Looking down I observed the colors and textures of my new clothes. They were priceless.

"Why would the commander give me such things?" I ask Aiyana slightly confused.

"I am not completely sure Wanheda. Now follow me the commander sent guards to escort you to the front gates. Apparently rumor has it the commander has organized a big convoy to take you to the blockade and retake your throne." She tells me leading me towards the double doors. When we reach the doors she opens both and we're greeted by three heavily armored guards. I raise a eyebrow but don't otherwise respond.

They all three dip their heads in greeting and respect, muttering _Wanheda._ I nod to them and begin walking out the doors. Right before the doors close behind me I call to Aiyana, "Thank you." Then the doors close, causing my story to continue once again.

The guards lead me to the makeshift elevator and we descend the amazing tower of Polis. The architecture and atmosphere still amazes me today. The markets and people intrigue me. I wish I could take a day and sketch the wonders in this city.

Arriving at the front gates I notice the convoy waiting for me to arrive. There are four guards in the front, then Lexa and a empty horse. Behind them a cart is pulled by two horses, holding all sorts of items and I even spotted my mobile dresser. Next down the line there are six more guards, all on horse back.

"Wanheda has arrived, prepare to depart." One of my guards yell in Trigedasleng. I'm then led to the empty horse by Lexa and am helped up.

"About time you got here, I thought your Skaikru laziness got the better of you once again." Lexa teases me with a small smile, causing me to almost to a double take. I wasn't expecting the commander to be so friendly.

"That was once, and in my defence the council meet was ridiculously early." I counter her tease with my own smile. Before she could retaliate a horn sounds and the gates are opened. Our horses start moving at a walking pace.

"The time has come for Skaikru to accept their leader or suffer the consequences. Come Clarke let us go sort out this mess. The capitol is secure and I have killed off all who oppose me, including Titus." I take in her words and it all hits me. The crazy morning all suddenly hit me. Lexa was leading me to Arkadia to place me as their leader ultimately giving peace.

( _Time skip, two days, the convoy has arrived at the blockade_ )

The smell of fresh meat hits me just after the sound of hundreds of warriors reach my ears. We have arrived at the main blockade camp. Looking around I take in the hundreds of tent and people. The awesome force shown by the twelve clans.

As the convoy enters the encampment shouts of Heda interrupt the mostly silent evening. Cheers and chants are bellowed loud for all to hear. We continue forward, heading towards the giant tent in the middle of the camp, the commander's tent.

As we arrive at the Commander's tent the convoy breaks and everyone dismounts, at the same time the cart in unloaded. Lexa dismounts with grace while I clumsily jump down.

"You look stiff from our trip, come Wanheda." Lexa calls to me as she enters the giant tent. I follow without hesitation wanting to get answers. As soon as I enter the tent I notice Lexa taking of her riders clothes and putting them on the bed. Only in her undershirt and pants she begins the explanation I ask for with my eyes.

"I understand this has been a quick few days, but I wanted to get here as quickly as possible. I wanted to reach here so we could talk privately. Our relationship must be kept a secret. None can know, it would jeopardise your safety." She takes a deep breath giving me the opportunity to give my input.

"I was wondering about that, you seemed very formal while we were traveling. I also wanted to thank you for having clothes made for me." I state.

"The clothes are a simple need. And yes, we will have to be formal when not in private. We can't show our relationship to the public until you are securely seated on you throne in Arkadia." I interrupt her again. "You want me to rule Arkadia?" I ask bewildered.

"No, I want you to rule Skaikru. They have caused enough trouble and I want to place you as their rightful leader to ensure peace." She tells me with a stern face. "But for now I would like to relax. I would like for you to join me for a bath, finish what we started that night." She finishes with a devilish smile.

"How can I refuse that?" I rely while taking off my still new garments.


End file.
